


Dragon Tamers

by speedfanfic



Series: Dragon Tamers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DragonAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: A world where dragons exist and are tamed, trained to be used for many purposes.A world where EXO are both dragons and dragon trainers.( MAMA superpowers included )





	1. Definitions To Refer To

DSQ - Dragon security quarters - areas on each corner of the city containing dragons and trainers to protect the city from any dangerous dragons or trainers who try to enter. Is controlled by the DPH.

DPH - Dragon protection headquarters. Located on the side of a mountain, accessible by taking a side road that branches off the main road leading up further into the mountains. The side road is glamoured, allowing only those allowed to enter.

DTTC - Dragon Trainers Training Center - Controlled by the DPH and run by select Dragon Trainers. Only those hand picked by the DPH can train here, those who graduate go on to become some of the best Dragon Trainers. 

Branches of the DPH

DCS - Dragon Calling Service - People can call this number with information or a worry they might have concerning a dragon / a dragon trainer, and DCS will send out someone to investigate 

DESC - Dragon Emergency Calling Service - Someone calling with information about an injured dragon. In this case, the dragon will be brought to an area within the DPH for medical care.

Types Of Dragons

Rare

Water Serpent - Ranges in color tones of blue and green. Body similar to a snake, with wings that could also be used as fore legs, resembling those of a wyvern. Tail is often long, and is used to coil. Can breathe underwater for large amounts of time and can control water. Often found in lakes and swamps, though may be found deep in an ocean.

Black dragons - May be a dark shade of grey, though black is the most common. Have a violent temperament and are not afraid to fight. They can move like shadows in the dark, and can easily trace a rotting smell. Because of this, they tend to be used in search units for missing people/dragons. Only the most skilled of trainers can train them, as they delight in the prospect of death. Most can breathe a destructive form of acid. Found in swamps and areas with the most disease and filth.

Blue Dragons - Not to be confused with a water serpent, they can live in any area with water. They can breathe underwater for an indefinite amount of time. They have frilled ears and often one horn upon its head. They are the wisest of dragons, and never break a promise. They are the best trackers thanks to their keen sense of smell. They also tend to be some of the biggest dragons. Surprisingly, some have been spotted in sandy areas such as deserts and beaches. Most can control elements of water such as mist, and the strongest can control water. If a trainer wishes to tame one, they must perform a task set by the dragon, and only upon completion will they allow themselves to be tamed.

Red Dragons - These dragons tend to be the most greedy and love to hoard. They are cunning, and may persuade a human to their territory, only to covet any items they hold and let the human go. They tend to have a forked tongue like a snake, and range in the color red and dark orange. They are the most dangerous when angry, as flames tend to spark out of their noses as they loose control of the fire that builds inside of them. They can breathe fire, and the strongest can control fire with its mind. Only skilled trainers can tame them.

Green Dragons - Just like their name, they tend to range in the color green. If a human is ever walking in the woods or a forest and smells the scent of chlorine, a Green Dragon is always nearby. They love to live deep in the darkest parts of forest or woods and are a master of politics. They are not aggressive, and are one of the easier dragons to tame. The older the dragon, the more it can tame its smell of chlorine. They tend to breathe a gas poisonous to any living creature.

White Dragon - These dragons are often found in icy, snowy areas and in freezing caves. They are all white including their eye color, which tends to scare its enemies. They are the smallest of the dragons, though they are the most intelligent. They emanate a freezing aura which tends to freeze everyone and everything around it. They can be trained to control the aura and send it towards an enemy. They breathe frost, and can freeze the very earth they step on. They are some of the easiest dragons to train as they are cowardly when wild, but can be some of the vicious dragons when trained.

Brown Dragons - Often in the color of dirt and sand, these are one of the most powerful dragons. They can control the movement of the earth around them. and can create fissures and earthquakes. Because of the immense power these dragons hold, they were nearly hunted to extinction centuries ago. They are now the most rare of dragons, and it is rare for someone to lay eyes on them and be alive to tell the story. It is nearly unheard of for a trainer to tame a brown dragon, as they are completely hostile.

Common Dragons

Brass Dragons - They get a darker brass color as they get older and love to talk. They are the easiest dragons to tame because of this and can breathe fire.

Bronze Dragons - These dragons cannot stand injustice or cruelty and are often found fighting with the more vicious types of water creatures. They are often found around islands and deep waters, and have webbing around their claws. They can control water.

Copper Dragons - often joke tellers and live in caves. They love to share stories and eat anything. 

Silver dragons - These dragons live by the rule of 'protect those who can not protect themselves.' They heal the injuries of those who are innocent and avoid conflict when ever possible. They tend to be the most sensitive of dragons.

Air dragons - These dragons are mostly found in colors of blue and a blue-ish white. They feel the safest when they are in the sky and are not one for combat. They are the fastest means for transportation though it is rare that they have powers other then flying though the sky at the speed of a jet plane. Though rare, it is possible for them to be able to control the air. In extremely rare situations, an air dragon that if the color of lightning can be found flying though the air in thunder storms. It is unknown, exactly, whether they are an air dragon or a new species. it is also unknown what powers they might possess. 

 

Supernatural

It is unknown how, exactly, this is possible. Some people come to acquire powers of their own. They acquire them in times of great stress/need, when they are in need of that power above all else.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I honestly wasn't expecting this many views especially since the first chapter was only definitions.  
> This chapter starts off with some actions and ends with (kind of) some actions, but the first few chapters will be more on the boring side since I have to get everything set up.  
> I am currently writing the third part - excluding the first description chapter - and I think after this chapter, if not at the ending, it should start to pick up.  
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warning that I make the chapters on wattpad and copy them over here, so the formatting is more for wattpad at the moment. I do not post the work on wattpad though, I just write it on there (if that makes sense).
> 
> Ok, this was long. Sorry. Enjoy.

Kai grunts as he gets whipped into the wall of the taming room. The force of the impact makes him fall to the ground, tiny pinpricks of pain stabbing at his back. He shakes it off and climbs to his feet. The Water Serpent is already gathering itself, ready to hit Kai with its tail again. He waits until the last second, his eye trained to the Serpents face. It tenses and Kai rolls, dodging at the last second.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small grey marble before tossing it at the floor. It explodes into a cloud of mist. Kai's vision gets blurry for a split second before it clears, the rune drawn on his chest coming into effect. The Serpent hisses and spins wildly searching for him.

Kai moves forward slowly, staying crouched to the ground as far away from it's line of sight as he can get. When he's right in front of the Serpent he reaches into his pocket once more for another marble - this time a yellow one - before he throws it to the ground. Even though he rolls away as fast as he can, he still feels another rune heating on his skin, this time one for stopping the effects of the paralysis orb. The Water Serpent roars as his wings flare out like it's about to take fight, but a second later it collapses to the floor.

Kai breathes out a sigh and stands up fully, stretching his arms out above him. His back still stings, and he knows he's probably going to have to go get that treated. The Water Serpent hit him hard, a total contrast to how it looks now. Kai walks up to kneel beside it's head. It's eyes are open, staring at him with a mixture of almost anger and respect. Kai smiles a little and reaches out his hand, reaching for the dragons chest. It takes a second once he makes contact, but then the dragon relaxes, finally accepting Kai as it's trainer. Kai sags in relief.

Water Serpents are a rare type of dragon, and he has been fighting with this one for several weeks now. It's stubborn, much like many of its type. If it weren't for the taming rune all dragon trainers must have making it easier to tame any kind of dragon, then taming this dragon would have been near impossible. Kai stands once more and heads for the exit, knowing that the dragon will be brought to its cage before the paralysis rubs off. He freezes though, once he sees who's standing there.

"Kris," he acknowledges before continuing to walk past him. He can feel rather than see that Kris keeps following him, so he waits until he's almost halfway across the field before stopping. He turns on his heel, pinning Kris with the best glare that he can manage. The truth is that Kris scares him, just a little bit. Kai's refusal to call Kris 'hyung' is less because he does it to spite him and more because every time he doesn't call him hyung and Kris doesn't kill him is just a reminder that there's no reason to fear him. Except there is.

Kai is snapped out of his thoughts by Kris clearing his throat and saying, "That was impressive. Though next time you might want to try to avoid getting thrown against the wall." Kai has to remind himself that Kris is the best trainer in the whole country, if not the whole world, and no, he can not hit him. So he opts to stay quiet. Kris frowns like he can tell what Kai is thinking and says, "Suho wanted me to get you. He has a new mission for you." Before Kai gets a chance to open his mouth Kris adds, "And no, I don't know what it is. So don't ask." Kai frowns and nods.

{}*{}

The entrance to the DPH is one of Kai's favorite things about this place. The door leading inside is merely a stone wall, or at least, that is what it looks like. Kai walks up to it and looks up near the upper left corner of the wall where there is a hidden camera. A second later the wall slides open, a hidden door. There is a security room inside that keeps track of every person who enters and leaves this place. From the entrance there is a short hallway which leads to a small entranceway. It is nothing more than a small room with a double door which Kai quickly passes. What is next is the real DPH.

The DPH is a complex shape, a huge cavernous room carved into the inside of a mountain. There are several hallways splitting off the main one in the middle, each hallway having several doors leading to different offices and rooms. The ceiling is several tens of feet above the roof of any of the offices, leaving enough room for any dragons to fly around. The dragons here act as sort of a messaging system, as they can land on a roof of any of the offices and drop letters or boxes into a small opening. Straight down the main hallway is Suho's office which he stops in front of and knocks. A second later he hears a small 'come in' and enters. Suho is seated behind his desk staring at a stack of papers and motions for Kai to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk without looking up.

Once Kai sits, Suho hands him a folder and sits back, his hands crossed over his chest. As Kai opens it Suho explains, "That is the folder for your mission." Inside the folder is a few papers, the one on the top showing a few pictures. One is of a small town just north of here, and requires passing through the forest to get there. The second is of the desert surrounding the town. The third is of ... wait. Kai looks up at Suho in question. "There has been several reports of a dragon out there causing trouble. Your job is to find it."

Kai raises his eyebrow and looks back at the picture. It shows of a sandstorm, and a cloudy figure hidden in the darkness behind the sand. The figure is big, one of the biggest dragons he's ever seen. From what he can make out through the sand is that the dragons wings are huge, and it's tail somewhat resembles a leaf, though rather than green it looks almost ...

Kai's head whips up to stare at Suho. "Are you kidding me!?" Suho's facial expression doesn't change and he just nods. "This is a brown dragon. You seriously expect me to be able to stop a brown dragon?"

Now Suho's expression finally changes and he smiles. "No," he says, and Kai would be relieved if it weren't for what he says next. "I expect you to tame it."


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the time that I am posting this I do not have the next chapter written, though I plan to start writing it right after. I do, however, have it planned out. Which I may or may not have done during geometry instead of actually paying attention ...

Rolling his shoulders, Kai steps out of the medical ward. He went in there to have his back checked, and after a promise that he won't forget to take the pills later he leaves. He takes a second to think as he walks to the exit/entrance of the DPH. 

After a few minutes of Suho trying to convince Kai that yes, he believed Kai could tame the dragon, and no, he wasn't trying to get him killed, Kai had finally agreed. He needed to leave as soon as possible, two days at the latest. However, as Kai walks down the hallway, he can't believe that he actually agreed.

He needs to bring another dragon with him, one that has an advantage over a dragon with the specialty of ground. And at the very moment, the only dragon Kai has that fits that category is the Water Serpent dragon he just tamed. Except that's the thing, he just tamed the dragon and has yet to have a chance to train it. So knowing that he has a full schedule ahead of him, he was currently heading over to the cages to fit in as much training as he can before night falls.

However as he nears the exit, he runs into Luhan. They greet each other politely, though Kai must look strained because Luhan asks, "Are you alright?"

Kai nods in what he tries to be a reassuring way, though he knows it looks anything but. "I'm alright. Just ..." He takes a second to consider what word to use and just settles with a measly "busy." Luhan nods like he understands, though Kai knows he doesn't. Kai excuses himself quickly and leaves the building, heading across the field to the area where the cages are kept.

What he doesn't expect is for Luhan to follow him. "Are you heading towards the cages?" Kai nods an affirmative. "I heard from Kris you were just there and managed to tame that Water Serpent. You're going to start its training already?" Kai nods again. "I was just heading in earlier when I saw you leave Suho's office with that file in hand." He nods towards Kai's hand where he is holding the folder. "Mission?" Luhan guesses. Kai nods and instead of explaining, he just gives Luhan the file with a nod telling him to read it quickly.

They make it have way across the field by the time that Luhan responds, his jaw drops and his eyes widen. "He's sending you after a brown dragon? What does he expect you to do? Wait ... brown dragons are nearly extinct. How did he get this information, never mind how was someone able to take this picture?"

Kai shrugs. "He expects me to go there and tame the dragon. It lives in the desert around the small town just north of here. It's why i'm speeding up the training process of the Serpent, I'm going to need it." 

By this time they reach the cages and Kai takes a look around. There's several rows, each one housing several cages which give plenty of room for a dragon to roam in. These cages are only for dragons who are not yet tamed, or are not yet trained enough to allowed to roam freely. Once a trainer trains their dragon enough that the dragon can be trusted outside a cage, the trainer holds the responsibility of the dragon. As they walk down the row they gaze at the many kinds of dragons. There's a light color brass dragon curled up at the back of the cage sleeping. A few bronze dragons all of different size roaming around their cages. And near the back of cages a little ways away from he rest of the dragons is his water serpent. 

The cages near the back share a pond, the bars of the cage going far enough down to ensure that the dragons can not escape. Kai's water serpent is currently making laps in the pond, as if it is burning off energy by going as fast as it can. It merely seems like a blur in the pond, the only hint it is there is the whirlpool starting to form.

Luhan waits a few cages down while Kai goes up to the serpents cage, and unlocks it to enter. Once he steps inside the Serpents circles slow until it stops and only it's head shows above the water to stare at him. It's a staring contest of who will back down first, a test. Kai doesn't back down and soon the dragon climbs onto the shore. The dragon looms several feet once it stands up fully, and yet the dragon leans down until it is face to face with him. The dragon has the advantage here, able to use the water that is just a few feet away to it's advantage. And yet it doesn't. Kai knows it won't.

"You are my dragon. And I am your trainer. Correct?" The dragon continues to stare at Kai as it dips it's head a little into a nod."Well then," he continues. "We have a mission to go on soon? Can I trust you?" The dragon tilts it's head a little, clearly not understanding what he means. So Kai reaches into his pocket slowly, and pulls out a marble. It is rough to the touch and has the texture of a rope. The dragon backs up a step, wary. Kai shakes his head that no, the marble isn't meant for him. Kai turns his back on the serpent to reach the edge of the pond and gazes down at the bottom of it. It is deep, meant to be big enough for a dragon to swim freely.

Kai turns back around to face the dragon and throws the orb down. A second later ropes appear around Kai, tying his hands tight to his body ensuring that he can not move. The dragon straightens, like it knows what Kai is about to do next. Kai quickly glances at Luhan who is watching curiously before shrugging, and throwing himself into the water. He hears the dragon roar, the sound getting quieter the deeper he gets into the water.

He sinks fairly quickly, the ropes weighing him down heavily. He reaches the bottom before long, barely able to see the top of the water. Soon his hands starts to freeze, it may be mid summer and yet the pond is kept cold enough that it is enjoyable for the dragons. His chest starts to hurt from lack of oxygen, and he knows that his vision will black out soon. And yet he does not panic. He knows when he sees a trustworthy dragon, and this serpent is one. The way is straightened when it sensed what Kai was about to do, the way it roared when Kai plunged into the pond. As if to prove his point the water ripples a second later, and a shadow moves quickly, diving deeper. As Kai's vision blackens some more, two razor sharp blades of water slice through the ropes surrounding him, and Kai feels impressed for the split second before his chest constricts again. The dragon moves lightening fast as if sensing this and it's tail wraps around Kai's waist before shooting upwards.

Kai gasps for air as the dragon reaches the shore and places him gently on the ground. He gasps in mouthfuls of air at a time until his chest no longer feels like it is going to implode. He hears the crunch of footsteps against the grass and his Serpent growls at the intruder. Kai flings his hand up, he does it without thinking, and is only slightly surprised when the growl subsides. It is one of the many things they teach their dragons, and this particular one means for the dragon to back off. Kai would be more surprised however, if he had not seen how the dragon was able to make blades out of the water, and knows that somehow, this dragon has already been trained.

Luhan then drops to his knees side Kai, who is still laying on his back on the grass. "Your crazy," he says. Kai doesn't bother to respond and his gaze moves to the Serpent who's watching them, his gaze unwavering. It lays crouched, but then suddenly it huffs in Kai's direction before turning and diving into the water.

Kai allows Luhan to pull him to his feet, and together they move to leave the cage when Kai hears the water splashing, and turns around as the Dragon starts to emerge. Then, with one flap of its wings, it jumps out and lands on the ground, not as a dragon, but as a boy.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally in school as I write this. I had just finished writing this chapter and was going to wait to post it until I had a little more written, but I figured this is as good a place to end the chapter as any.
> 
> To sum this chapter up in one sentence, As Kai prepares to go on his mission, Kris's world starts to unravel.
> 
> Vague, but it works.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, as I hope school will end up getting cancelled tomorrow so I can write.
> 
> ...It took me all day to get to posting this...

Boy may not be the right way to describe him. He looks about Luhan's age, but then again, looks are not the best way to determine a dragons age. He has black hair, and is taller then both Luhan and Kai. He wears jeans and a black t-shirt, which is a fact that Kai never understands. Dragons spend most of their time in their dragon form, so when do they have time to get the clothes?

He stays several feet away from them, and they don't make a move to get any closer to him either. Dragons are the most vulnerable in their human form, and can lash out if made to feel uncomfortable. Kai can see Luhan come to his side, and the dragons gaze scans over the both of them before roaming over the rest of the area, as if seeing it in a new light. It takes a minute but then his gaze snaps to Kai's face. "My name is Leo," he says, and Kai blinks at him. For a dragon known to be cunning and skillful, his voice does not seem to fit. Its soft, would be a whisper if only for the fact that it carries across the space between them. 

Before Kai gets a chance to speak Luhan bows a little and starts to step away towards the door. "Nice to meet you," he says to Leo, who's head bows in a respectful gesture. Turning to Kai he adds, "I actually do have a place to be. Come see me before you go." Kai nods, and Luhan turns to head back to the base.

Kai turns back to Leo to find him staring at him, his face a mask of confusion. "You must have been desperate, to risk your life to gain my trust." Kai is about to retort that no, he was not desperate, but Leo pins him with a look and his mouth stays shut.

Instead Kai just decides to sum it up by saying, "I have a mission. In the desert just north of here, to stop and tame a brown dragon." 

"So you have need of me, a water serpent." Leo nods, suddenly understanding. "Water would certainly be an advantage against a dragon of earth." His gaze finds Kai's once again. "So when do we leave?"

Kai tries not to show his shock of why the dragon would just agree so fast and instead says, "We'll need to squeeze training in the next couple days, then we go."

Leo turns and starts walking back to the water, the words, "That will be unnecessary," being thrown over his shoulder. Kai opens his mouth to question him when Leo jumps, shifting mid-air, and diving under the water, leaving Kai with more questions then he has time for.

{}*{}

As Kris walks down the halls of the DPH, the other trainers avoid him like the plague. He should be used to it by now. He mostly is. He has a look upon him that makes it looks like he is always glaring, never mind the fact that he just doesn't like people. And yet he knows this is not the reason why people avoid him.

The DPH is filled with new faces. He might have seen them around but he does not bother to remember. There is only a few people he knows in the DPH, the others have long since left. He finds it hard to believe he has been here for close to 10 years.

He knocks once on the door to Suho's office before striding in and plopping on a chair. Suho doesn't bother to look up, he is long since used to Kris barging in uninvited. He usually ignores him for quite a while, and Kris is glad to lean back and close his eyes, head tilted towards the ceiling, enjoying the silence. So when the phone rings, he nearly jumps ten feet in the air. Suho gives him an amused look before picking it up. Kris frowns at him and leans back once more.

When there is another sharp noise in the room he almost groans, but doesn't when he realizes it was Suho's gasp. Kris sits up, eyes narrowed on Suho's face. It changes over the course of a few seconds, from worry to concern, pure shock to fear. It's the last emotion that gets to Kris the most. The DPH's leader is someone that is not quick to show emotion in front of anyone, and Kris can not remember the last time Suho has shown any emotion other then amusement in front of him.

So when Suho's eyes shift to his, with shock once more shown on his face with an undercurrent of fear, Kris starts to worry. After a few one worded sentences Suho hangs up the phone, and his gaze strays to Kris once more before dropping down to his desk. "I am sending you with Kai," he says. Now Kris is confused, but before he can open up his mouth to ask why, Suho speaks again."There has been a so-called huge black dragon spotted near the area of the Brown Dragon." Suho's voice is shaking now, and once his words sink in, Kris starts shaking too.

"You can't be certain," Kris says, the rest of the sentence not needing to be said. You can't be certain it is him. Kris's voice is somehow steady despite how much his hands are shaking from their resting place on the arms of his chair.

When Suho answers his voice is quiet, as if he is afraid that if he talks any louder then Kris will explode. "The witness states he disappeared out of thin air," Suho stops and clears his throat, and the rest of the sentence is said in a whisper that Kris can barely hear, and yet he knows that he does. Because this, this is a joke the world surely would not play. "Almost as if time itself had stopped for him."

Kris bolts from his seat and leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of a slightly sad themed chapter.  
> And a cliff-hanger.

When Suho answers his voice is quiet, as if he is afraid that if he talks any louder then Kris will explode. "The witness states he disappeared out of thin air," Suho stops and clears his throat, and the rest of the sentence is said in a whisper that Kris can barely hear, and yet he knows that he does. Because this, this is a joke the world surely would not play. "Almost as if time itself had stopped for him."

Kris bolts from his seat and leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.

\-------------------------

That will be unnecessary.

As Kai walks back to the DPH, he can not get what Leo said off his mind. There's no doubt that the dragon was found in the wild, Kai himself having helped bring the dragon in. But as Kai thinks about it more and more, the location of where the dragon was found is quite suspicious.

Leo is a Water Serpent, commonly found in swamps and areas like beaches where there is mostly water. Leo was found in the middle of the woods, a place near a little pond not unlike there is in the dragon's cages. The pond was small, not at all an ideal place for a Water Serpent.

As Kai was lost in his thoughts, he had stopped outside the door leading into the DPH. He must have been standing there for several seconds as the door suddenly bangs open, and only the fact that Kai was standing several feet away saved him from being smacked in the face. 

What he does not expect, however, is for Kris to come storming out, his eyes red and face a mask of confusion and guilt. Kai opens his mouth to ask him what's wrong, but as Kris sees him his face goes blank, and he brushes past Kai as if he wasn't there.

After several seconds of standing around, Kai decides that the answers are not going to just magically appear and goes in to ask Suho. He notices a few agents lingering around in the hallways, throwing looks at the door like they are expecting Kris to storm back through it. Kai shoots glares at them, and they scatter.

Before Kai can knock on the door to Suho's office, it flies open, Suho standing on the opposite side. "I heard you," is all he says before striding to his chair and almost collapsing in it, his head tilted towards the ceiling.

Kai takes this as his cue and enters, shutting the door behind him and sitting across from Suho. He waits until Suho talks, not quite sure what to say to start the conversation, unsure if he will somehow say the wrong thing.

Like Kris, Suho's eyes are also red, but unlike the mix of emotions on Kris's face, Suho just looks tired.

"I suppose you ran into Kris?" Suho phrases it more like a fact than a question but Kai answers anyway, aware of the fact that Suho probably didn't see it due to his gaze being fixed on the ceiling.

Suho sighs, a long, drawn out sound. "I got news from ... a colleague about another Dragon being spotted in the general vicinity of the Brown Dragon." He pauses, and for a second Kai is unsure if he will say anything else.

"You may have heard the rumors," he continues. "About Kris." His head lifts from leaning against the back of his chair to look at Kai, his gaze scanning Kai's face for truth.

"Yes. But rumors tend to be false more often than not." He would almost be proud of himself for that saying, but the answering look on Suho's face quickly spoils his possible mood. 

Suho clears his throat and sits up, suddenly a lot more serious. "They aren't exactly rumors. Well, they may have been altered a little, but they are still mostly true." Honestly, Kai isn't surprised. Just by looking at Kris, it is obvious he has gone through a lot, lost a lot.

However, Kai couldn't have even guessed how much he had been through. Not until Suho told him.

\---------

Kris isn't sure exactly how he ended up here. He remembers storming out of Suho's office, the brief pleasure of hearing the door slam behind him before the reality of what he just heard caught up to him. The other agents currently in the DPH were quick to move out of his way, and he barely remembers brushing past Kai outside.

He got in his car about to head somewhere, somewhere he wishes he could act like his world didn't just flip upside down, like something that had been eating him from the inside out was suddenly said as false.

He had just come to terms with the fact, the fact that his Dragon was dead. Dead, because of something he could have prevented. It had been slowly killing him, killing him of all his emotions until he was just a person that others feared. A person whom others made sure to stay out of his way, whispers and rumors about what had happened sticking to him like leeches.

So he had gotten in his car and driven. He must have driven for quite a while, either that or at a dangerously high speed. He now finds himself standing in a small crescent like clearing next to a cliff. It overlooks several miles of forest which eventually meshes into a swamp.

On the other side of the several mile stretch of land is the desert. The distance seems longer than ever now that he knows his dragon is alive and is on the other side.

Kris remembers coming here often. He would come here with his dragon, on days when the weather was nice. An open sky, a place where no one can see them. It's been a while, he thinks. He's tempted to try it again, and yet he hasn't since he's last been here with his dragon. He doesn't even know if he can. But, has never heard of people losing their powers after they gain them. Then again, no one has ever had the powers he has.

So he decides to try something else. He doubts that it will work, and yet he can't help but feel hopeful. So he focuses. Concentrates on the open air in front of him, thinks about that striking Black Dragon that he used to be able to call a friend. Thinks about summoning him, having the Dragon appear in front of him.

And he waits, his eyes closed. And yet nothing happens. There's no movement in the air in front of him, no zap of his energy that usually happens when he does this. So he opens his eyes and goes to walk away, drive home for the day.

Except there is now a Water Serpent blocking the path to his car. He frowns at its rider who is quick to jump down and stride over to him. "Thought you might be here," Kai says. Kris is about to ask how but the obvious answer comes to him. Suho.

Instead, he raises his eyes to the serpent. It is a big creature, mostly due to how its wings fold under it to be used like forearms, and it's tail coils up underneath it. It is not particularly tall, only a few heads taller than Kris himself. His eyes slide to Kai. "I thought you only just tamed him."

Kai just smiles. "I did." Kris goes to say something but ends up just shaking his head.

Kai's attention goes to the cliff and the view beyond it. "Its ... a good view," is all he says, and Kai smiles sheepishly at the lack of a better word. Kris nods in response.

There's a gust of air as the serpent flaps it's wings, and in the next second it is gliding through the air. They watch it as it twists and turns, obviously missing the comfort of open air.

Kris gets an idea. He turns to Kai and asks, "If this doesn't work, can your dragon catch me?" Kai looks confused for a split second before the realization of what Kris wants to do dawns on him, and he hesitates a second before answering. So Kris turns to the Dragon who had stopped in mid-air to listen. When the Dragon nods, Kris smiles.

Kai still looks hesitant, but once the Dragon lands for Kai to climb on, he doesn't argue. Instead of flying up and then diving down, the Dragon just jumps off the cliff to plummet down a few meters before stopping. Based on the look on Kai's face, the Dragon did that on purpose.

Kris takes a second to miss how he used to be like that with his dragon, before shaking the thoughts away and stepping up to the edge. He takes a deep breath and looks down at where Kai and his Dragon are tensed, ready to catch him should this fail, before looking up at the open sky.

And he jumps.


	6. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post.
> 
> I had most of the chapter written already like a week ago but I just could not figure out how to end it until yesterday in ... can you guess which class?
> 
> Yep, your right. Math.
> 
> I just got around to putting this together and posting and I will now be writing the next chapter while watching/listening to VIXX Fantasia Elysium.
> 
> *edit*  
> I also don't bold or italicize only because I do not really know yet how to but hopefully, soon I will learn. I do write this with italicizations on Wattpad so if it gets confusing then let me know and I will learn quicker to add them. :)

Kris takes a second to miss how he used to be like that with his dragon, before shaking the thoughts away and stepping up to the edge. He takes a deep breath and looks down at where Kai and his Dragon are tensed, ready to catch him should this fail, before looking up at the open sky.

And he jumps.

\----------

Once Kai had left Suho's office, it wasn't hard to guess where Kris would be. Suho had said that Kris's home held painful memories of him and his Dragon, so it was unlikely he would head there. But then again, he had said that he might have gone to another place with more pleasant memories of his Dragon. The place was a while away, so he decided to ignore the fact that Leo might be mad at him and go to get him. 

When Kai gets to the dragon cages Leo is doing laps in the water, so Kai silently enters. A few seconds later Leo must have noticed him because he comes to a stop and looks at Kai in an almost questioning way. After explaining the situation shortly Leo jumps out of the water, wings tucked in, body lowered to the ground.

It takes Kai a few long seconds to figure out what Leo means. When he did he was only slightly shocked, this whole thing with Kris quickly made him forget about the mysteries surrounding Leo. Kai quickly goes to a panel attached to the cage and types in the password for opening up the ceiling. He then turns back around to face Leo, and wonders how, exactly, is he to climb onto the Dragons back?

Leo seems to sense his predicament and stretches his wing out a bit for Kai to climb on. A minute of continually failing later, he manages to safely seat himself on Leo's back. The Dragon tenses beneath him, and with a few flaps of his wings, they soar into the sky.

Leo keeps his wings beating steady so Kai could get used to the feeling of being several feet above the ground, and so that he could hint him on where to go. A minute later they're off.

It's not that Kai hasn't been flying with a Dragon before, it's just that it has been a while. Leo is flying at a decent speed, and yet Kai knows that he can go faster but is doing it for his sake. They fly over the tree tops, and Kai marvels at how trees that seem so tall from the ground can seem so short from the sky.

It doesn't take long, and soon Kai can see Kris standing in a clearing next to a cliff. Kai motions for Leo to quietly land behind him. As Kai watches Kris seems to relax, and Kai can imagine that he is closing his eyes.

Suho told me about this power of his, Kai thinks. Back when Kris still had his Dragon, his powers were one of the things that kept him as the most powerful agent in the DPH, along with the powers of his Dragon, both of which are like no other. Suho told Kai of their powers, one of Kris's being that he has to the power to summon one of his Dragons to him at all times. The only condition being that Kris has to be the Dragons trainer. And as he sees Kris try to call his Dragon, he knows with slight sadness that this can no longer be said.

Kris turns around suddenly and frowns up at Kai from where he is still seated on his Dragons back. Kai jumps down more gracefully than he expected himself capable of being and strides over to Kris. Together they both to turn to look back over the cliff.

The view is good, for lack of a better word. And he says as much.

He hears the beat of Leo's wings and in the next second he is gliding gracefully through the air in front of them. Kai feels bad for a second, knowing that Leo has been trapped in the cages unable to enjoy flying like all Dragons like to. The feeling goes away though, when he thinks that Leo no longer has to be trapped in the cage any longer. Somehow, his Dragon is already trained, and Kai decides that Leo can stay with him from now on.

When their Dragons are trained, they fall under the care of their trainer. They have to feed the Dragon and provide a home for them. Their trainers are the only ones who get to decide when they can move out of the cages.

When Kris speaks up, it shakes Kai out of his thoughts. It takes him a few seconds for him to register what Kris said, and when he does he becomes hesitant. Suho had told Kai about another power that Kris has, one that Kai finds quite cool. Kris can fly, and without the help of wings like Dragons. Suho had also said that Kris hasn't even tried to fly since he lost his dragon and that it may be possible - however unlikely - that he no longer can. So when Kai hesitates to answer, Kris looks to Leo who had stopped flying around. Leo nods, and Kris takes that as a yes. 

Leo goes to land so Kai can climb onto his back. Kai expects his to jump up and then dive down so they could catch Kris if necessary but instead, the Dragon steps off the cliff. 

Kai's heart nearly jumps in his throat as the wind hurtles past him, and when Leo stops Kai feels nauseous. Kai frowns at him, even though Leo can't see him. He knows it's payback for that whole jump-in-the-water-and-almost-drown thing, yet when Kris steps up to the edge of the cliff, the thoughts go flying out of his head, and the Dragon tenses beneath him.

Then Kris jumps. Leo adjusts himself in a position better for catching Kris but then, in Kris's rapid decline, he stops. And shoots upwards.

Kai and Leo are frozen watching for a few seconds before Leo flies after him. Kris spins, maneuvering himself in mid-air so he pulls off a barrel roll, managing to get ahead of Leo. Leo speeds after him, not willing to be defeated. It's a game of chase between them and Kai can almost imagine the smile on Leo's face as he speeds in front of Kris, obviously enjoying the freedom of being in the air.

Kai gets into it too from his spot on Leo's back, cheering when they get ahead and booing when Kris does. But one second he's watching as Kris spins, turning around quickly to watch them, and the next he is falling, the wind whipping at his ears.

It's deafening. He hears a roar, Leo, and a shout, Kris. He's falling, down down down, and Leo is diving for him, his wings tucked tight and spinning to try to gain momentum. Kris folds his arms to his body also spinning, but Kris is yelling Kai's name, thinking not again I can't loose another one not now nonono not again.

And suddenly he hits the ground and rolls. He's out of breath from all of oxygen rushing out of him and not the fact that he just fell possibly a hundred feet. But that's the thing. He's laying on his back with nothing but the sky above him. He didn't fall through tree branches, didn't break all his bones on the collision with the ground. He doesn't even feel bruised just tired.

He panics, thinking for a split second is this the end what happened, how did he survive, before he hears the brief flap of wings and the collision of feet on the ground rushing towards him.

Leo reaches him first, kneeling by his side. His eyes are panicked, and his gaze scans Kai for any injuries before resting on his face. He shakes his head, his mouth opening and closing before opening again and only one word coming out when he wants to say paragraphs, how he thought he had lost another trainer, another friend. "How?"

Kris reaches him next, dropping to Kai's other side. His eyes, too, are panicked, the excitement of still being able to fly long gone. "What," His voice is barely audible, the energy having been zapped out of him so he takes a deep breath and tries again. "What just happened?" Leo nods, he too, would like to know.

Kai looks back and forth between them. "How am I supposed to know? Why am I not splattered on the ground, like I should be right now?" His voice is getting louder and Leo is cringing at the image that gives him, his trainer falling to his death because he could not catch him.

Kai's breathing is getting faster, his heart beating faster as the thought that he almost just died settles in.

Kris talks first. "You were falling," he says and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "We couldn't reach you, you were falling too fast. One second you were there, and the next you were gone."

Leo looks like he is going to add something here but instead, he just leans back on his heels, his heart still beating at an increased rate. He feels almost out of breath for once with the feeling of Kai's weight atop of his back suddenly disappearing, the memory of Kai plunging towards the ground now seared into his eyelids.

Kai feels like he is going to go crazy. This would mean ... "It's not possible," he almost yells and barely pays attention to the way that Leo flinches. He was never supposed to get powers, had never even imagined it. Kris is the one with the abilities, the only one among his circle of friends.

And now? There's no other way to explain how he suddenly ended up back on the cliff safe, not splattered on the ground a hundred feet below.

He's panicking, he knows he is, and yet he can't stop himself. His breathing keeps getting faster and faster, his heart rate still elevated. "Cam down," Kris says and he can see the hurt in his eyes, can almost read his thoughts. If the idea of having abilities bothers him this much, then what must he think about me?

Kai wants to tell him, wants to say no, that's not it at all - but the world starts spinning and his vision fades to black.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew this chapter would be short, but it seems a lot shorter then I thought it would be. Sorry.
> 
> Also sorry that it took me a month to get this chapter out, I was also tempted to delay it for several me reasons but I thought its been a while so I posted it.
> 
> It shouldn't take me a month to update the next chapter, as I've been in a write-y mood lately. (pretend that's a word)

Luhan yawns, stretching, as he steps out of his office. He had just finished filling out reports about fieldwork that he did a few weeks back, reports that he was unable to do until now due to falling sick the week prior.

He's on the way to Suho's office to hand them in when he sees Kai leave the office, the door not even shut fully before he is bolting down the hallway. Luhan's tempted to follow him, yet by the time the door is fully shut Kai is already outside. Luhan shrugs and steps up to knock.

Instead of the usual response of 'come in,' he hears what is unmistakenly Suho's voice - albeit quieter than usual and with a rough texture - say "Who is it?"

"Its Luhan," he says, and a few seconds later the door clicks open to reveal Suho. His eyes are red, and he wipes at his face before turning away. He gestures to a chair while walking around his desk to slump in his. There's two glasses on the table between them, one seemingly untouched while the other still holds a bit of water.

Suho glances at them and they start filling up. Luhan is not surprised by this show of his abilities, only a few know about it, one being him. Kai doesn't know, and it's this thought that leads him to thinking about where Kai was running off to earlier. And by the serious look on Suho's face, he's about to find out.

{}{}

Luhan has been a part of the DPH for a while. Longer than Kai, and almost as long as Kris. The three of them - Kris, Luhan, and Suho - are all that's left of the first generation of agents. The rest have long since left. And yet Kris does not remember that Luhan was here nearly as long as he, does not remember that Luhan used to be a part of his circle of friends.

Kris was too lost in his grief to remember much of anything, including the fact that Suho and Luhan were also grieving with him, but a different kind of grief. It was a different time, one that seems like ages ago. It was. And yet it is still happening now and will happen in the future.

He was far too young when it happened, still just a young Dragon still getting adjusted to his powers. He did to save them, the dragon not being able to bare the thought of losing them. In the end, it was them who lost him.

Luhan and Suho thought they would never be able to pull Kris out of it. And they didn't. It was when a young new agent named Kai came in, a new agent and yet already so talented. Talented, but yet uncultivated, He needed a mentor. Suho, latching onto that chance put him under the care of Kris. Kris hated him for it, yet they got him back. Kai, so blissfully unaware of all that had happened before him took to asking Kris every question imaginable. Kris was - and still is - feared by the other agents, rumors following his every step. Kai became aware of this and there's no way one can not be, and he himself grew to be intimidated of Kris.

By this point, Kai had become famous among the Tamer world as one capable of going head to head with Kris in terms of field ability. Because of this, Suho gave him a solo mission to test how good he really is, a mission that most other agents would have balked at. So when Kai returned a few days later with a newly tamed Red Dragon in tow, it was obvious he could make it on his own.

Kris had something - someone - to be proud of, something that took his mind away from the grief constantly trying to swallow him. That young dragon that had given up his life for them had never fully left their minds, and never would. And yet they never thought he would be back.

Until now.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that I stink at writing?
> 
> I had this part written for about a week or so though I was waiting to have the next chapter written before I posted it.
> 
> ...
> 
> It's almost done, though it seems to just be dragging on so i'll probably try to edit it before I post it.

Kai wakes up to light searing his eyelids. Groaning, he rolls onto his back so he can bury his face into his pillow. Or at least tries to. His body spasms in pain, bad enough that only makes it so far as to lay on his side. He gasps in breaths to try to soothe the pain, and it lasts for what feels like a minute though it was only a few seconds. Only once it's done is he able to fully roll onto his back, and he presses his face into his pillow.

He senses Leo's presence by his side before he sees him. "You alright?" he asks. Kai manages a nod, though he doesn't lift his head. He hears an exhale that sounds suspiciously like a laugh before Leo murmurs quietly, "Try to sit up."

Kai wants to whine at that, he only was just able to flip over. But there's a tone to Leo's voice that sounds like concern, so Kai lifts himself up on shaky arms to flip over so he's seated. There are black spots in his vision for a few seconds and when his vision clears he sees blue walls designed for calming visitors and knows that he is in the healers' ward of the DPH.

"What happened?" he asks and then cringes at how croaky his voice sounds. If Leo notices, his face doesn't give anything away.

"You fell," he says, and there's panic in his eyes at the memory of Kai falling, and no matter how fast Leo flew he couldn't catch him. He could've caught him. He should have. "You were falling," he repeats, "and we couldn't catch you."

Kai remembers, now. Him falling, the air cutting at him like whips. He almost died. He should've died, and yet he didn't. Instead of splattering on the ground he appeared on the cliff, somehow in one piece. "How?" is all he says as if Leo magically holds the answers. Leo just flinches, and Kai feels like crawling into a hole.

Leo looks down, his face drawn tight. "I'm alright," Kai says, and Leo looks up once more. "I meant," Kai says sheepishly, "how did I end up on the cliff?"

Leo looks around suddenly as if there's a person hiding in the shadows, and when his gaze once more falls on Kai he frowns. "You mean you didn't," he starts to say, but Leo frowns more (if even possible) and Kai chooses to stop talking.

Just then the door opens and in steps Kris. At the sight of Kai sitting up, he sighs in relief and the door gently closes behind him. The way Kris is looking at him starts to unnerve him, so his slides his gaze to the wall behind Kris. A clock rests there, and it says its almost 12. Which is impossible unless...

He bolts up, ignoring the pain and nearly giving a Leo heart attack. "I slept for a day!?" He nearly shouts it, and in the corner of his eye, he sees Leo shrinks back like a frightened animal. Kai gives him an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Kris.

Kris merely shrugs. "I'm surprised you didn't sleep for more than that. The fact that your up already is surprising considering..." His voice slopes off, leaving the ending of the sentence open.

"Considering?" Kai asks, and Kris seems frozen in his spot. Kris' gaze makes its way to Leo who nods.

When Kris starts talking again his voice is quiet, as if someone might overhear. "Considering that the first time using your abilities is energy draining. I would have expected you to sleep for at least another 12 hours." Kris shrugs as if the fact itself that Kai even has powers isn't at all more surprising.

"Healing," comes a quiet voice from Kai's side. "A part of your powers could be accelerated healing." His eyes are downcast despite the two pairs of eyes now looking at him.

Kai wants to laugh. "I'm not Wolverine." Kris snorts at this, and Kai slides him a glare.

"Not as good healing as he has, no. And definitely no claws." Leo says, and then looks up at the surprise clearly written on Kai and Kris' features.

"How does," Kris starts but Kai just shakes his head, effectively cutting him off. Kai has learned to no longer be surprised.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Luhan pokes his head in. His gaze goes straight to Kai. "Glad to see your up," he says, and Kai thinks he sees a little smirk on his face. "Try not to be so clumsy next time." Kai's suddenly tempted to throw something at Kris and Leo. "Sorry to cut your talking time short," Luhan says, "But we gotta go."

"We?" Kris and Kai both say in unison.

There's definitely a smirk on Luhan's face now. "Boss told me," he says quietly, gently, and Kris' face closes off. "Looks like it's a field trip."

{{}}

Leo had told Kai the story they hade made up to explain Kai getting knocked out: he had fallen off Leo's back when they were only a few feet off the ground, and Leo had made sure to point out that it was Kris' idea.

Kai is still temped to hit Kris with something for coming up with a story that makes him look like a little kid still learning how to stay balanced, though he appreciates how they didn't tell anyone about his power.

Power. Kai still can't believe it. Everyone grows up with the story of these people who possess abilities and how rare it is to even know one, let alone be one yourself. Kai never thought he would be one of those people, not once in a million years. And yet here he is.

They had agreed on the fact that Kai had teleported himself safely back onto the hill, and Kris had added that people usually gain their abilities when it is a life or death situation. Kai remembers when he was still in school, learning about what it feels like for these people to use their powers. It is said that it feels like getting shot by lightning but instead of the pain, they get a rush when their energy runs through their body.

Not energy like the energy that makes people get up and run instead of sleeping 24/7, but a different kind. Energy is such a bland word for it, Kris had said. It is the energy that allows them to use their abilities in the first place. The energy run through them before coming out as a physical manifestation of whatever power the person has. In Kai and Kris' case, the power isn't physical per say, so when the energy runs through them it is getting concentrated in a way that lets them use their powers.

Kai doesn't remember what it felt like when he used his power. Leo had suggested that it might be because he didn't purposefully use it, his ability had activated too fast for his mind to catch up, which could also be why he passed out after.

Kris had left to go to his place to get ready for their trip - which will probably take a few weeks at least - and Leo and Kai had left to go to Kai's place. Luhan had just disappeared after they confirmed they would meet tomorrow morning and leave from the DPH. 

"Just wait," Kris had said with a smile before they parted ways. "You never know what the true extent of your abilities may be unless you try."


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a filler chapter as nothing really interesting happens ? except for getting some sort-of-funny Leo comments.
> 
> PS - I just made a tumblr where I'll talk about my stories called Speedfanfic. I have another tumblr called Roselia12 where I post Kpop and stuff if you also wanna follow me there. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long to get out :'(
> 
> I know I said that I would rewrite the story, but I found that by rewriting it im not straying at all from the plot line so today I just figured that I should get the next chapter out already.
> 
> This chapter is really short as I was going to write the second half of it in Kris' POV, but I was at a friends house for the day so this is all I managed to write.
> 
> The next chapter should be about the same length and will be in Kris' POV. I plan to write it this weekend but so far things seem busy for me so lets hope I get time to write it
> 
> See you then :)

'Leo doesn't talk much,' Kai noted. They had taken Kai's car for the ride to his house, which is only about a 15 min ride away from the DPH. Leo had looked like he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of riding in an enclosed space and had looked at it suspiciously before climbing in.

Kai's house lies along one of the borders of the town, areas that are reserved for agents of the DPH. As Kai drives past one of these areas, he notices there are not many people to be seen walking around. The people of the city usually avoid the areas near the DSQ, which serve as lookouts of a short on the corners of the city.

In order to get to his house (unless he wants to ride for twice the time, which he doesn't), he has to drive around one of these areas. The land reserved for the DSQ is quite a large space, a gate surrounding the courtyard which is almost twice the size of the actual building itself.

Kai glances over at Leo, who's eyes seem to be glued on the land beyond the fence. There's not to be seen due to glamor around the fence that stops people on the outside from looking in. That doesn't seem to stop Leo though, as his gaze stays focused. Soon, however, they pass it and Kai pulls onto the road leading to his house. It's a road that not many people can see, and as his house gets into view the glamor ripples over him. The DPH is keen on glamors, this particular one causing any citizens of the city who wonder this far to suddenly want to turn around and flee.

The house is not a very impressive sight, painted a deep blue that almost looks black. A trait that defines this land as one of the DPH is that there's a large open space surrounding it, enough for a Dragon in its' true form to roam. It's a two story; the first being made of the entrance room, a kitchen, living room, and the door to the back. The second story is home to a few bedrooms and a room Kai likes to call his office, though he rarely spends any time in there. Or in the house itself, for that matter.

Kai parks and shuts off the car, opening his door when he realizes Leo hasn't moved. He's just staring at the open land of the house as if it's going to disappear. "Are you coming?" Kai asks, and it seems to shake Leo out of his thoughts. He nods absently and exists.

Kai stretches, raising his arms over his head, his face tilted upwards. The sky is a clear blue, only a few clouds visible. How can the day be so nice when he feels so gloomy? He frowns.

"Why are you frowning at the sky?" Kai jumps, looking to his side. Leo stands there, his face tilted upward, eyes roaming around as if he will see what Kai was frowning at.

Kai just shakes his head and mutters 'nothing,' already heading towards the house. He doesn't see but he knows Leo is following, a silent presence at his back.

His house is nothing big, the entrance just consists of two side tables, a small closet for jackets, and a spiral staircase leading upstairs. The entrance opens up into a hallway leading to the back, the kitchen behind a door to the left and the living room opening to the right.

Kai enters and plops his keys down on a table and heads for the kitchen but then turns, waiting for Leo. He enters slowly, his eyes scanning every inch of the house. His eyes eventually land back on Kai who watches him with a smile, enjoying how surprised the Dragon seems to be.

"It's late," Kai says, as he turns, heading towards the kitchen. "We need to decide what to eat." He knows he said the right thing when the sound of footsteps quickly follows.

Kai stinks at cooking, so he takes out two ramyeon packets and starts to boil water. He turns then and leads Leo upstairs to one of the bedrooms. It's not that big a room; a small bed, a dresser and a room leading to a bathroom. Kai crosses the room swiftly to the dresser and takes out a new change of clothes for Leo (who knows if Dragons ever change clothes, but it can't hurt to, right?) and places them neatly on the bed. "Put these on and meet me downstairs," he says and waits for a nod before leaving and shutting the door softly behind him.

{{}}

Leo arrives in the kitchen just as Kai finishes pouring the ramyeon into two bowls, drawn out by the smell of food. He's hesitant as he enters the kitchen, hovering awkwardly above the chair opposite the one had slipped into, before pulling it out and lowering himself into it.

As soon as Kai starts eating, Leo follows, picking up the chopsticks and digging in. 'He knows how to use chopsticks?' Kai thinks, but shakes the thought off. By now, he would think he would know not to be surprised by anything Leo does.

They eat, the sun quickly setting by the time they make it upstairs, Kai leading Leo to the room he had left him at before. "Go to sleep." Kai says. "I tend to wake up early, so look for me downstairs when you wake up." He turns around to leave, but pauses and turns back. "You can sleep in your human form, right? If not then you can -"

"It's fine." Leo cuts him off, and then turns, closing the door nearly on Kai's face.


	10. New Chapters

Have I been failing at updating new chapters with this story?

Yes.

Does this mean that this story is over?

Nope.

What do you mean?

I've started rewriting this story (if that is what you can call it) over from the beginning. I don't know exactly what it was that was throwing me off when I tried to continue writing, but I thought that it would be better if I started over.  
I have several chapters written already, and each chapter is longer than the chapters here, and are about a few pages each so far.  
The overall plot line of the story I am keeping but I am also adding/adjusting some things, including adding some events into the beginning of the story. I also hope to go into each characters backstory more, though there's no need to rush everything within only the first few chapters.  
I have a few chapters written, though I would like to continue to get more chapters written before I start posting them, mostly because it takes me a while to write each chapter because I am trying to focus more on school and we just moved, so I just got wifi back at my house.

Ill start a new page for the new story, though Ill post a chapter here so you know when I have started to post it.  
Please be patient and thank you for waiting this long already.

 

:)


	11. First Chapter

Because I am feeling bad for making everyone wait for me to get my act together and actually write this . . . I am just about to upload the first chapter of the newly written story (?).

By the time anyone sees this update I should have the first chapter up.

Though it might be a few weeks at least before I am able to upload the next chapter.

Thank you for your understanding.

:):):):)

The new version is under the name of 'Dragons of Legend.' You should just be able to click on my page to view it, right?


	12. Next Part

I'm writing this just in case someone is interested but doesn't know.

Below this there should be a link that says Next Work, right?

If you click that, than it brings you to another piece that I am writing. It has the same idea as this story, except I am doing the order of events differently. I felt that I was making the events happen too fast for this , and it is because of that that I could not get the correct feel (so to say) for the characters, and I could not write them quite as I wanted to.

The other story has the flow of events that feel right to me, and therefore I am having an easier time with writing it. The updates are slow, yes, but summer is coming up in about 2 months so I should be able to write more and therefore get updates out faster. Hopefully. (I say hopefully because my dog is not looking too good right now so if anything happens it will be during the beginning of summer and It might take me at least a few weeks into summer to update then.) 

Please have understanding.

Thank you :)


End file.
